


A Time of Innocence

by HammerToFall_Archivist



Series: The Time of Innocence Series by Jennie McGrath [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-19
Updated: 2002-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammerToFall_Archivist/pseuds/HammerToFall_Archivist
Summary: By Jennie McGrathWhat if Blake, Avon, Vila, and others had known each other in childhood?





	A Time of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from oracne, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Hammer to Fall](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hammer_to_Fall), a Blake’s 7 archive, which has been offline for several years. To keep the works available for readers and scholars, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after June 2017. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Hammer to Fall collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HammerToFall/profile).
> 
> A "Time of Innocence" Universe story
> 
> originally published in THE BIG B7 ZINE (1993)

Carefully, the boy made his way toward the exit hatch. Extensive exploration of the dome had revealed many hidden facets of his home. When he and his friends had discovered the exit on the maintenance level, he'd filed the information away, knowing it would prove useful one day. Not that he'd really expected to use the door...certainly not so soon.

 

It was the height of sentimentality, he knew; but Alfred deserved a proper burial. Outside, where his life should have been lived. Free, as an animal should be, not contained in the dome...never to have felt real sunlight on his soft gray back. Vila felt that this was the least he could do for his pet rabbit; in death, Alfred would rest forever outside, under the sun's warmth.

 

Concentrating fiercely on the locked door, he failed to hear light footsteps behind him.

 

"Need any help?"

 

Vila yelped, turning to face the person behind. In his haste, he dropped the box he'd carried so carefully.

 

"You! Look what you made me do. Don't you know better than to sneak up on a person that way?" Surprised fear evolved into righteous indignation as he beheld his friend, Roj, looking rather sheepish. "You shouldn't scare me like that, I might hurt you before I recognize you." Huffily, Vila picked up the box holding Alfred's remains. "As long as you're here, you can help. Keep an eye out while I open this door."

 

"Okay, Vila." Roj held out his hands. "Let me hold the box, then you can open the door faster."

 

Hesitating, Vila looked from the box to Roj. "Well, all right.... You just be careful with it. Alfred's in there."

 

"Yeah, I know. You mother told me. I thought you wouldn't mind some company." Shyly, Roj smiled at his friend.

 

"I guess it's okay. You knew him too." Vila didn't want to admit that he rather feared going outside of the dome by himself. No one, at least no one he knew, ever went outside. If someone had to go with him, he was glad it was Roj. Their other friend, Kerr, would almost certainly tell Vila he was a fool and head back to the Alpha level. Besides, Kerr had never liked Alfred. On the few occasions that Alfred had approached him, he'd always pushed the little creature away. Although, Vila had noticed that Kerr's hand always lingered longer than necessary on Alfred's soft fur.

 

Vila opened the door, and the two boys headed out into the unknown. Swiftly, they moved across the open space between the dome and a stand of trees. Vila scouted about, finally settling on a spot overlooking a lovely field. He dug a shallow grave while Roj looked on. The older boy seemed to understand that Vila needed to do this himself.

 

When Vila held out his hands for the box, Roj passed it to him and backed away. He wandered in a tight circle, keeping Vila in view. He watched as the box was laid in the grave and covered with dirt. When Vila, kneeling beside the grave, bent his head to hide tears, Roj walked over to him.

 

"It's okay to cry, Vila. I won't tell anyone." Gently, he laid a hand on Vila's shoulder.

 

For a time, the two boys knelt beside each other, Vila sniffling quietly, as silent tears ran down his cheeks.

 

"I never had a pet, myself. Wish I had...you're lucky."

 

"Yeah, lucky." Vila rose, wiping his face on his sleeve. "I s'pose you're right. He was a good pet. I'll miss him."

 

"Will you get another?" Roj sounded hopeful. His parents would never allow him a pet, but they couldn't stop him from enjoying others' animals. Well...really, Vila was the only person he'd ever known to have an actual animal of his own.

 

"Nah, my father says I'm too old now. Ten next year, y'know."

 

Roj smiled. Vila, as the youngest in their small circle of friends, was always in a hurry to grow up. He thought of Vila as a sort of younger brother, something he'd never had. But Roj observed carefully and had caught Kerr watching Vila indulgently, more than once. It seemed the younger boy had a charm that touched even the most carefully guarded heart.

 

The third member of their circle was a bit of a mystery. He never talked about himself...they'd never even been to his home. Roj knew that Kerr had an older brother, only because his own sister attended school with Kai Avon. Roj couldn't help being fascinated by the other boy. He just couldn't resist a challenge. And, Kerr was definitely that. An Elite, he shouldn't even be associating with Roj and Vila, Alphas both. Yet, the quiet boy always seemed to turn up when he and Vila got together. The snide comments had been bothersome at first; now they were expected. Missed even, when Kerr wasn't with them. Vila in particular, seemed to enjoy the spirited discussions he and Kerr often indulged in.

 

"C'mon, Vila." Roj threw an arm across the smaller boy's shoulder. "Let's head in. It's getting late."

 

They started back to the dome, walking slowly. Suddenly, Roj gasped and drew back, pulling Vila down behind a large bush.

 

"Sssh, someone is there," he cautioned, craning his neck to get a clear look at the intruder. With a sigh of relief, Roj rose to his feet, pulling Vila up with him. "It's Kerr," he explained.

 

Kerr walked over to join them. "I had a feeling you two idiots would be out here. We have to go in; security is searching for some crim. They'll close of f all levels soon, maintenance first. Come on." He turned and walked back the way he'd come. He didn't bother to look back, apparently assuming they would follow.

 

They did.

 

Roj entered the dome first and turned to wait for the others. He heard a soft voice: "Vila, I spoke with your mother. I'm sorry about Alfred."

 

"Thanks, Kerr." Vila's response was equally soft.

 

Roj beat a hasty retreat before Kerr could catch him listening. When the other two came through the door, he was the picture of innocence. They'd never know he'd heard the quiet exchange.

 

"All right, let's get to our level." A slight smile played about his mouth as he turned to Vila. "Don't you have an exam in comp science tomorrow?" He grinned openly when an expression of total panic appeared on Vila's face.

 

"Oh no," moaned Vila, "I forgot." He turned to Kerr. "I'll never pass...I didn't study at all. What am I gonna do?" he wailed.

 

"Hush, fool. I'll help you. This time. You simply must learn to study on your own, Vila. I won't be here to bail you out forever, you know." Kerr crossed his arms, looking stern as only he could.

 

"Come on you two," Roj urged. "I'll help too. I don't know computers the way you do," he indicated Kerr with a nod of his curly head, "but I'm sure I can help Vila to understand what you're trying to tell him, Kerr."

 

Kerr agreed, and the three boys headed on to Vila's home, as usual.

 

#

 

Vila grimaced and rose to his feet, consciously shaking off the memories. He seldom thought about his childhood, or of the friends he'd cherished. Hard to believe that he'd ever called either of them friend. And they had called him friend, too. So very long ago.

 

Twenty-five years. Poor old Alfred had been laid to rest on this day, a quarter of a century ago. Vila smiled gently at the thought. He supposed he could allow himself to examine those long buried memories, for a while anyway. It would have been nice though, to talk to Roj or Kerr again...he missed their friendship. Oh well, sometimes the past could be a nice vacation spot.

 

Sometimes, it was the only place he could bear to be.

 

Avon came on the flight deck, earlier than usual, to relieve him. Vila didn't question, he simply left. No sense taking chances...when he got melancholy, it was best to be alone. He might slip and say something he shouldn't. He'd never broached the subject of their common past, figuring that if Avon did remember, it would be best to let him bring up the subject himself. Vila had a feeling that it would never happen. In many ways, Avon hadn't changed; like Kerr, he never spoke of himself, or his past.

 

He approached his quarters, still lost in memory. Glancing up, he saw Blake disappear around the corner ahead. Odd. What was the man doing, he wondered. No matter. Vila shrugged philosophically; whatever their fearless leader was up to, it wasn't his concern. He entered his cabin.

 

A large box with holes punched in its top sat upon his bunk. Cautiously, Vila walked over and examined the package. It seemed fairly innocuous. He carefully opened it and peered in.

 

"Hullo," he greeted, as he lifted the small bundle. "What's this, then?"

 

Upon close examination, Vila saw a small metal tag attached to the collar around the creature's neck. He lifted the baby rabbit closer, staring at the disc. His eyes misted over as he read the inscribed words:

ALFRED II

 

the end


End file.
